GrindCore
by Pavarti
Summary: Jacob Black thought a night at the Stone Cold, the local lesbian bar, would be stress free and laid back. Little did he know... - EXPLICIT CONTENT - MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER!**

**This story is NOT intended for minors, prudes or intolerant individuals**  
**This story is NOT intended to offend anyone of the LBGT community**  
**This story is for FUN. If you don't find it FUN please read something else**

**THANK YOU FOR READING - ENJOY THE RIDE**

* * *

Justine Brenner had the perfect life. She was 24, single and didn't need anything or anyone. There was plenty of money coming in from her job as a bartender/waitress at the Stone Cold and almost every night she took a different girl home. No strings, no Lesbian Bed Death, just one night of mind altering sex after the next.

What more could she want? She'd long ago left her parents and small town behind, making her way to Seattle, here under the constant threat of rain; she played, fucked and did whatever she wanted. Her friends were great, but other then a few mainstays invariably they'd end up in a relationship, moving in on the second date like some kind of fucking stereotype and buying a cat.

So she revolved through friends almost as fast as she did the ass that came through the bar every night. The Stone Cold never ran out of entertainment either. The weeknights were slower but pretty solidly a team game, the weekend though; invariably there'd be a group of toe dicks that came in, looking for a show and to show off what a "real man" could do.

Justine though, she knew that the day she met a man who could show her something she didn't know would be the day she jumped off the fucking Space Needle. Men were nothing new, she'd had her fair share but never saw any reason to bother trying it again; they were so predictable with their thrusts and grunts. She'd decided long ago she'd rather find a peach to eat any day of the week.

That's why the night a group of brown boys walked in to Stone Cold it was nothing new, nothing special. They were good looking sure, but Justine was a runner and worked out hard, like any good dyke should, so muscles weren't something that impressed her. That night she was showing it all off too, black sports bra and low slung jeans were all she wore, and the muscles on her hips had the dykes working up a sweat already, and the night was young. She'd have her pick tonight.

So when she went to take the order from the jock-cocks she was in full peacock mode, knowing she was going to get laid and have her pick of who she'd take home.

"You got Bass on tap" the oldest one asked, not bothering with introductions, knowing she was the kind that wasn't likely to be swayed.

"Yeah, pitcher?"

"Yeah yeah, that's good"

"And a round of shots yeah?"

"Sure – what'cha into tonight" Justine didn't bother with the flirt game tonight, sometimes these guys would leave amazing tips if they thought they had a chance but she just wasn't in the mood.

"Tequila, silver"

"Sure"

As she turned to put in their order a hand reached out, grabbing her arm, throwing Justine's brain into self-preservation instinct mode. She whipped around holding the hand and twisting it hard enough to break a finger on most people. Her foot shot up into the crotch of her offender – stepping down on the chair right between his legs with her steel-toed shit-kickers and grabbed him bay the neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" she sneered close into his face, not registering the amusement in the eyes looking back at her.

"You're a sexy bitch you know that?"

"Fuck you" she released him and stepped back, daring him to say another word with her stance.

"Paul, drop it" the older guy said, and like that it was over. Whoever he was, he had some strict controls over these ass wipes.

Justine was rip shit pissed; she didn't like to be touched without an invitation, especially by some sweaty guy she'd never met. "Who wants a toad tip?" she asked at the bar making all the other waitresses look to the table where they had sat.

"No fucking way"

"What are they doing here?"

"Fuck, I'd do one of them, just to say I had, look at that collection of hotness"

"Shut up Vicky"

"Hope they aren't trolling, not that crowd tonight"

Justine sighed, well, it couldn't get much worse so she was sure she could salvage something of her night. The fight with Paul had gotten her worked up, her adrenaline in full blast now, making her all the more dangerous and horny. Coming back to their table she noticed another one had joined them, bigger then the rest, with a chiseled look that you couldn't help be impressed by. Even Justine had to admit to taking a second look before setting down the drinks and nodding at him to see what he'd want.

Jacob hadn't been in the mood to come out that night, but Quil needed to blow off some steam after another fight with that cunt of a girlfriend of his Claire. Why he bothered Jacob would never know: bitch was such a…child. When Sam said they were going to Stone Cold Jake relaxed, other then worrying about Paul keeping his hands to himself they couldn't get into too much trouble here.

He was tired of the nights out, the bars where he had to deal with girls clinging to him. He hated to sound conceited but he couldn't get up to take a piss without someone coming on to him most nights, but here, he could just take in the view.

Their waitress that night was someone he'd seen before, but he was sure she'd never noticed him; she was the kind of butch dyke who didn't even pretend to be interested in his type. There was something about the way she moved that always made him watch though, she was a predator, he'd never seen her leave alone and always with the hottest girl in the place. He had many a fantasy imagining what happened those nights after she left licking her lips in anticipation.

She was his equal, a competitor, and she was hot as fuck. When she came to the table, the violence in her eyes told him that tonight was not the night to mess with her though. He had been biding him time, wanting to talk to her. She was intriguing and he couldn't quash the desire to know more about her. When her eyes swung to him though, and she nodded, a shiver of excitement went through him. This was the kind of woman who wasn't used to be fucked with, if anything he bet she was usually the one doing the fucking.

As he was starting to order the hottest chick he'd ever seen came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the waitress's waist from behind, rubbing her barely covered tits against her. Quil practically fell out of his chair when the girls hand snuck into the waitress' waist band, her fingers disappearing a few inches in, no doubt reaching whatever hair she had down there.

"Justine…" the girl cooed, making Justine relax back into the body behind her. She wasn't sure who it was but anyone with the balls to come up to her like that in front of these guys would be someone worth the time.

"Hey Baby" she said turning around, forgetting the men with their jaws on the floor. But in front of her was the last person she'd wanted to deal with tonight. Jane Voltera was the girl she'd been avoiding for a month now. Bitch was straight as the day was long but wanted to piss off daddy. Justine had been happy to help with that, until she realized Jane couldn't tell the difference between an adventure and love.

"Jane…"

"Tinny, why haven't you called?"

"Look, can we talk later – I'm working."

"If I let you off now I'll never hear from you again, I learned that much" Jane's anger was seeping through. The girl just couldn't deal with what had happened between them, needed to blame someone for the way she felt now, and Justine was the obvious choice. No worry though, she'd be over it in a few months.

"Jane, look, you wanna do this now, fine, go back to your life ok? Go marry Dimitri like you were gonna before you came in here, forget it ever happened ok. There's nothing between us and you don't owe me anything, so go on, get the fuck out of here"

"Tinny! I love you"

"Bitch, you don't know what love is, now get the fuck away from me". Justine turned back to her table, leaving Jane in tears to run to the bathroom before going home and getting on with her life. It really was the kindest thing she could have done in that situation, no reason stretching it out.

"Bitches huh?" said the biggest of them with a wicked smile on his face that made the temperature in the club rise. The twinkle in his eye took her off guard. Whatever he was thinking it was something she was curious about at the least, excited by…well maybe.

Her smile was lascivious and caught Jacob off guard; she knew _exactly_ what he'd meant.

"You gonna order something or you wanna compare notes all night?"

"Hmmm…that's a tough choice" it sounded like she was flirting with him, but that wasn't really possible, I mean, she was hard core you could tell just from looking at her. Her 4 pack showing, her hip bones jutting out above jeans that were so low you could almost imagine you could see something that you shouldn't. But damn if he didn't want to.

"So, you taste that?" Paul asked earning himself a nasty glare for Justine; he was everything she didn't want in her bar.

"Yeah, bit too salty for my taste, a little more your speed I think" she said, no doubt about what she meant.

"I'll take a Guinness" Jacob ordered, hoping to move her attention away from Paul. He'd never been intimidated by a woman before, but he bet she could give him a run for his money, might even be able to take Paul out.

"Alright then, try to keep your cocks in check alright boys? You are the _minority_ tonight"

She walked away, swaying her hips more then usual for no one's benefit in particular, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Are you scuming tonight?" Victoria asked from her perch behind the bar while she pulled the Guinness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, I saw you over there; never seen you flirt like that before."

"Just digging for toad tips, you know"

"Sure, I've seen that before, doesn't have quite the same _flare_ as this though." She smiled wickedly. Being the one straight girl at the bar wasn't easy, but Vicky made a go of it and she gave every bitch here a run for her money.

"Please" Justine scoffed, unsettled by the feeling that she could feel eyes on her, following her movements like an animal followed it's prey. That wasn't her role, she was the conqueror, the dominator feeling like she was on display was not something she was accustomed too. But somehow the temperature in the bar was getting hotter and her clit was tingling against her boyshorts.

Jacob couldn't stop watching the waitress. That conversation she'd had with the hot blonde was one he'd had so many times, always in her position. And she'd been ruthless about it, which made his cock twitch. She could hold her own, give it like she could take it and she was walking with a little more swagger, working those low slung jeans, showing the perfect cinch of her waist before her hips sloped out.

Jacob was a confident man, he hadn't had to work that hard in life, things came easily for him, from school on the Reservation he'd grown up on to opening his own business here in the city. He was smart and skilled and from what all the women told him, he was good looking and hung. He was an all-nighter and loved furthering that reputation.

The crew he was with now were guys who like him had fled the Res once they were old enough to get on with life, all doing some kind of blue collar job, but they were tight. He never had to front with them or pretend to be something he wasn't.

"You ain't got a chance Black" Paul broke his reverie

"What?"

"That moe isn't interested in what you're packing"

"Please, I'm not looking for any of that shit tonight"

"Sure, you were working her up with your eyes, I saw it"

Justine returned with his drink now, coming to stand next to him and leaning across his lap to put it on the table. Jacob noticed every curve of her waist and the swell of her tits. She was packing a little something of her own and it was turning him on like crazy. She smelled sweet like fruit, mangos or peaches. And there was something else, a distinctly masculine smell about her that he couldn't place.

She caught his eyes and saw the fire in them. Justine was not prepared for the reaction her body had. Her brain said fuck off, but the pooling desire in her underwear gave her away immediately.

Stone Cold had a men's room and a ladies room. The women's room had a lounge with couches and stalls that were rarely used for their intended purpose. The men's room however was for the most part unused. This was where Justine went when she needed a moment away from the chaos of the bar. Sometimes it was to escape an especially possessive ex who just didn't get the message, sometimes it was to check up on how she was holding up in the heat of the night if someone had caught her interest.

Tonight she needed to breathe. Her body was betraying her and she needed the cool air away from the crowd that was starting to swarm. As usual there was no one else in there. She splashed cold water on her face, running her wet hands through her short hair, bringing it up into the faux-hawk that so many of the chicks here loved.

She leaned down on the sink for a few minutes to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw him in the mirror, standing right behind her. He was taller then she'd expected and his chest was broad. The shirt he had on hid nothing of his inhumanly perfect body and he knew it; that sexy smirk on his face.

"Men's room…"

"My cock's as big as yours I think I can use whatever head I want to" she said, flustered by his presence, her attraction putting her on the defensive.

"Is it now?" he took a step toward her, that black fire burning in his eyes, making her cunt wet enough that she could feel her boy shorts wet against her thighs.

"Fuck off, I have to get back to work" She had to walk past him to get out, but he wasn't budging from his position between her and the door. As she approached he spoke softly, so low it sounded more like a growl then a human voice.

"So, you gonna show me that cock of yours?" His hand slid along the front of her stomach, wrapping around her middle and pulling her against his leg, when his thigh came into contact with her core the fire that had been building there blazed through her body making her gasp before she even realized what she was doing.

"Fuck you" she said, struggling against his hold, his arms muscular and thick, pulling her closer. Justine pulled her arm back and punched her fist full force as hard as she could, he was too close for a proper blow but she knew she was strong and was prepared to do as much damage as she could.

The impact of her punch hit him square in the jaw, making his head jerk back, but he didn't loosen his hold on her. Instead as soon as his head was back in the correct position at the end of his neck he slammed his lips down on hers. Her hands were still balled up into fists as he held onto her waist and bent her backwards at an impossible angle with the force of his kiss.

Again her body betrayed her, her mouth opened against her internal screams of denial, pulling his tongue into her mouth. He was hot and tasted like the dark ale he'd been drinking. His smell was musky and thick and her hands unclenched before coming up to his shoulders.

Jacob moaned into her mouth when she ran one hand into his hair, pulling on it hard, pulling his head back away from her, but she came with him on his retreat, pushing against him matching his ferocity. He could feel the pool of moisture from her cunt on his pant leg and knew he hadn't been wrong to follow her in here. All logical thought told him this was an impossibility but her teeth clamping down on his lower lip, pulling and sucking as she bit told him this was real.

He picked her small frame up, his hand grabbing her ass hard, and pushed her against the wall of the small room, her legs wrapped around his waist bringing his length directly into contact with the moisture saturating center of her jeans.

"You are so fucking wet, I can smell it"

"Don't talk" she said digging her nails into his shoulders as he brought his mouth down onto her neck and sucked. His mouth was wide and it felt like he was kissing everywhere at once. She could feel the scratch of his beard against her neck, the friction making her moan and rub her hips against him.

He sucked and licked at the long muscles of her neck, his hands gripping her ass, holding her in place for him to grind against. Her clit was screaming against the unexpected pressure and her brain was finally shutting up, drifting to the back of her mind, giving way to the overwhelming sensation of his large hand on her breast. He cupped and massaged her roughly, groaning as he bit her on the shoulder, hard enough that she could feel every tooth, certain there would be a mark and it would be most distinctly male.

His mouth came back up to hers and she dove into him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, pulling herself up higher against him, taking control of the moment, despite being pinned against the wall. She clawed at his head while rubbing herself up and down against him, lifting off of him before slamming back down.

Jacob was strong, he could handle her weight as her heels dug into his ass for leverage, what he couldn't handle was the overwhelmingly erotic feeling of having her take over, commanding his body despite being so small and just a moment ago being at his mercy.

"Fuck…" he moaned, turned on almost to the blowing point by her assault on his mouth and neck. She bit him, running teeth along his sensitive skin, clutching and massaging his shoulders and back.

But before he lost his mind all together, throwing her on the bathroom floor and fucking her until her cervix was in her throat she hopped off of him, agile as a cat. Surprise breaking his concentration so he released her without a fight.

"That's all the show you get tonight" she said, he voice hard with desire.

"Don't wanna show" he said his eyes trained on hers, lust dripping off of his words.

"I'm certainly not gonna fuck you in the men's room" she said reeking of desire.

"Sure seemed like you were" he said thickly, that smile that had started all of her confusion firmly planted on his face, daring her to deny him.

She had to make her escape now if she wanted to retain any sense of self tonight. He was further into the room, making her escape route to the door a straight line. She turned on him and walked away, but just as her hand was reaching out for the door handle he was behind her, hands on the skin of her hip bones, searing her with his fingers. He was hot and hard, his cock pressed angrily against her ass.

"You wanna feel that, I know you do, I can _smell_ it on you"

"Fuck you"

"You say that a lot, when you gonna do it" he bent his knees and tilted his hips, running his length along her ass, making her shiver with the erotic sensation.

"Damn…" was all she could utter as one hand moved along her waist burning her skin, making her muscles contract in reaction throughout her body. His hand slipped into the front of her jeans, just like Jane had done, but he didn't stop when he reached her bush, he pushed on, dipping his hand lower, opening her with his large calloused fingers, making her gasp with the sudden roughness of his touch.

"Feels like you wanna too" he rubbing his hand along her, bringing the moisture from her opening up against her throbbing clit, making her light headed with pleasure. He was fucking her, maybe not the way he meant, but his rough touch and demanding cock against her ass was as close to getting fucked as she'd come in years.

"Fuck…" she moaned, making his cock swell impossibly, desperate to dive into the wetness against his hand. She was leaning back against him, moving spastically against his hand. He brought his mouth down on her neck kissing and chewing on the sweet tender skin there while he rode her out to breaking point.

She was screaming now, her hands against the wall of the bathroom while she leaned forward, pulling his hand at an impossible angle while she convulsed under his attention, her ass moving so hard and fast against his cock he thought he might loose it without ever getting to be inside of her.

When her breathing slowed and her body relaxed he pulled his hand out of her jeans bringing it to his mouth. "You taste even better then you smell" he moaned into her neck, seeing the sweat on her skin.

"Mmmm, well enjoy it…thanks but that's all your getting" she said, adjusting her pants as she stood up straight, opened the door and walked out.

* * *

**So, did you have FUN??  
I know I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie Haile was by far the best looking girl in Stone Cold tonight. When she walked in, heads turned, all of them. She was tall and curvy, filling out her tight jeans and leather vest in all the right places. She had long blonde hair training down her back in perfect curls. Stone Cold was Rosalie's domain. She may have a boyfriend at home but when she came here, she was in control of the room and everyone knew it.

Justine came out of the Men's Room, still flushed with the power and thrill of her unexpected orgasm just in time to see Rosalie part the sea of women before here. Their mouths hanging open drooling as she walked by and up to the bar. Rosalie was Justine's best friend and occasional lover; she was exactly what was needed tonight. Whether Rose came home with her or not was irrelevant, at least she'd have a distraction for the night, and a fun one that she didn't have to play any games with at that.

"How's my Rosehip?" Justine asked, sliding next to her at the bar.

"Tinny! Damn bitch, what you been doing?" Rose ran her long fingers through Justine's short hair before bringing her thumb around to her lips, running her plump digit along her lower lip roughly. "Getting a little dirty tonight I see" Rosalie slipped her thumb into her mouth and sucked on it, eyes on Justine. So that's what she was here for tonight….

Jacob was still standing in the Men's Room in stunned confusion, which turned him on even more. She'd turned him down; she'd used him, cum, and left. He'd done the same before, but never knew the residual effects. Fuck if it wasn't hot. His hand smelled like her and his cock throbbed with need that he couldn't relieve. And there wasn't even anyone here he could grab and fuck in the alley just to get off.

Out in the bar the dancing had started and he cut through the crowd with ease heading back to his table. He needed to get the fuck out of her if he was going to keep his sanity. "Hey…" he started before being cut off by Jared.

"What the fuck happened to you Jake?"

"What?"

"Look at you!"

"Fuck is that blood?" Quil asked and he brought my fingers up to his lip…damn…

"Huh…" Jacob wasn't willing to share his stolen moment or his disappointment with his friend yet.

"Do you get into a brawl at a lesbian bar?"

"Well, some of these bull dykes can get out of hand" was all he said as he sat down and took a swig of his Guinness before looking around for their waitress. He found her at the bar, bent in conversation with someone he was sure he recognized, but couldn't put his finger on from where. Whoever she was she was hot as shit – but had nothing on the girl he could still smell on his hand when he brought his glass to his lips.

Justine did a sweep of her tables with her eyes seeing that most of them were still fine with their drinks. "I'm gonna do a quick patrol then we can dance?"

"Excellent" Rose said, bringing her Cosmo to her lips. She was the epitome of everything you couldn't trust in this scene: a Lipstick Bi. If she wasn't the most ferocious bitch Justine knew she might hate her, as it was she couldn't imagine her life without her.

She brought second rounds to a few of her tables before approaching the men at table nine. She wasn't really sure what she was feeling, anticipation, hesitancy, nervousness, excitement. The memory of his hot hand on her lips made her wet again, she wanted to smell him and ride him like the bitch he was, but there was also….fear mixed in there. This was someone she didn't think she could dominate and that was sexy and terrifying.

She knew she'd pissed him off leaving him in there, she could feel it in his eyes when she walked out. As she walked up to the table his eyes were tracked on her, not looking away as he brought his drink to his lips again, he had finished that pint and would want another she was sure. Blue Balls must suck.

"Hey boys, you ready for another round?" she asked more sex in her voice then she'd intended.

"Tinny!" she heard Rose behind her. "Bitch, work later, dance now" she grabbed my hand pulling me out onto the dance floor as "Fuck the Pain Away" started. Justine backed away from the table, meeting Jacob's eyes never backing down as Rose pulled her by her belt.

Rose and Justine were known on this dance floor and Jacob had a prime seat. They danced tight and slow, grinding against each other without worrying about where maybe they shouldn't touch; there wasn't any place the other hadn't thoroughly explored already. Justine had Rose by the hips, her hands spread out against her skin and bones. Rosalie's arms were thrown over Justine's shoulders, hands holding each other as she dipped low and rubbed herself along the length of her best friend's body roughly.

"Fuck Rose"

"You're up to something tonight…I can tell"

Justine's eyes were still bound to the table behind them; she moved them so she could see that he was watching, turning in Rose's embrace so her ass was pressed up against her. The entire table was watching them, lust emanating from them like a scent. But the one she'd been with in the men's room, the one who'd bit her and made her scream was all she saw.

Turning back to face her friend Rosalie slammed her lips down on Justine's taking a kiss that hadn't been offered but wasn't unwelcome. Justine let her hands roam, cupping Rose's ass hard while pulling her hair slightly. Rosalie moaned in her mouth as they kissed, wrapping their tongues together in a passionate embrace that familiar intimacy breeds. But Justine's eyes were open, and still glued to the man at table nine. Rose brought her hands to Justine's shoulder's grabbing her hard before sucking on her bottom lip.

"Tinny, what's got to you tonight?" Rose laughed turning to look where Justine's eyes were trained unable to disguise her shock. "Seriously?"

"Fuck Rose…" Justine was confused about what was going on "let's just dance" grabbing Rosalie, she ground against her thigh, bending her knees to put her hipbone right against he friend's soft core.

"Baby, I'm in" Rose cooed, moving her hips to the rhythm of the beat "but you're heart's not in it"

"Fuck"

"Here" Rose said standing up straight "make him beg for it" she grabbed Justine's face and licked her lips before diving in for a deep, passionate, full body kiss and grind.

"Damn" Justine said when Rose released her before delivering her a hard firm slap on the ass.

Jacob was beyond turned on and knew he wasn't the only one. There was no way they were getting out of here anytime soon; the whole table was standing at full, painful attention. The hot blonde had called their waitress Tinny, he wondered what that was short for. Nothing that happened around her was missed on him tonight. He could hear Paul hiss when they started kissing, slow and deep. He almost blew his top when the waitress pulled away and spanked the blonde.

"That the bitch that punched you?" Quil asked, eyes still locked on the women in front of us.

"Yeah…"

"What'd you do about it?"

"Not enough" Jake chocked out as the waitress licked her friend's neck before turning and looking right at him, her eyes glowing with sex and lust.

"Fuck…" he hissed and then the whole table knew what he hadn't wanted to tell them.

"Did you hit that?" Paul was incredulous; if anyone should get a dyke tonight he was solidly convinced it should be him.

"Nah… just, ah, had a run in with her."

"Can see that" he said looking at Jacob's lip.

The music changed and the waitress headed back to where they were sitting. She'd left her pad and tray on their table in her rush to make out with that blonde. When she came back she bent over, putting more back into it then necessary to pick up her things, giving Jacob an uninterrupted view of her tits.

"You were saying?" was all she said, still staring at him.

"Fuck!" Paul said, furious that his suspicions had been solidly confirmed. The bite mark on her shoulder still red and starting to deepen to a nice purple color.

"Another round" Sam said "and how's about your name?"

"Hmmm, I think you're gonna have to work a little for that kind of information"

"Tinny" Jacob said, eyes burning into her skin.

"That's only for people I'm close to" she said emphasizing the word close to make it clear he wasn't in that category, although he was desperate to try.

"What then?"

"Justine"

"Jake"

They held eyes, forgetting the drooling men sitting at the table with him, lost in whatever their connection was. It was boiling them alive, demanding to be fed. His cock throbbed, desperate to be released from the confines of his jeans. It was practically ripping a hole in the crotch of his pants to try and claw its way to her. And then he smiled. Every thing he'd fantasized doing to her, every ounce of frustration he felt after their meeting in the bathroom oozing out of him.

Justine could see the visions floating across his eyes. She wanted to feel him lick her neck, her back, her…she wanted to feel him make her ache.

Walking past their table Kate slapped Justine's ass bringing her out of her stupor.

"Ok, another round…any more shots?"

"Uhhh sure…" Quil squeaked out

"Great" she said walking off, not bothering to take their order.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_?" Paul demanded, looking at Jake thickly.

"That was my fucking future" Jake said, leaning back in his chair stretching to try and release some of the tension that was building in his body.

"Fuck…" was all Quil could say for about five minutes.

Justine put their order in and leaned against the bar, letting her strong arms hold her up as her head dropped to her chest. What was she doing, this didn't make sense at all. But he had just driven her to a place of lust she hadn't been to before without even touching her. Her legs quivered remembering his breath on her neck. This wasn't getting her anywhere, she needed some fresh air.

"Vick – I'm taking my break"

"Isn't that what you just did out on the floor with Rose?"

"Nah that was entertainment for the masses"

"Right." Victoria laughed, eyeing Justine knowingly.

As she walked toward the back staff door, she felt his eyes on her again and turned to find his black eyes. She nodded her head toward the door before giving herself time to think about it and walked outside.

It was dark in the alley, they had no light back here. Well they had one so that when they got inspected they could say it just broke, but as soon as a new bulb was put in it was mysteriously broken again, allowing the extracurricular activities of the back entrance to continue uninhibited. Justine took a few deep breaths, trying to get control of herself. What was she doing? Had she really just giving him the go? Nothing worse then a neighborhood whore she was ready to let him do things to her she hadn't allowed any man to even think about without receiving a beating in years.

No, this wasn't going to play out like this. She just needed to set him straight, let him know that there was no way…but she could feel her body laughing at her. It knew what it wanted even if she was still in denial. The beat from inside got louder as the door opened behind her, the words dirty and the baseline grinding.

"Hey…" she heard his low voice growl.

"Look…" she started before turning around to look at him, his hands clenching and unclenching in anticipation, his eyes hard and menacing. Fuck if she didn't have a mini-orgasm just from the look in his eyes.

"I'm looking" he said stepping closer and she was paralyzed, unable to move away, unwilling to move closer.

It was all Jacob could do not to grab her and rip her clothes off and fuck her on the concrete next to the dumpster. He was tweaking so high with need he couldn't even trust himself to try and touch her, but here they were, she had invited him, opening a door that couldn't be closed now. He was going to have her, just a question of where and how often.

Justine stepped up to him then, running her hand up his chest, noticing the black of her short nails against the black of his shirt. "What're you here for?" she demanded, not willing to be the one to give in to whatever this standoff they were in was, it was killing them both but here they were. Her hand rubbed against his nipple, feeling it small and hard. She wanted to nip at that lip and suck on his neck but wouldn't let herself show how desperate she suddenly was to get him out of those clothes.

"Same thing's you" he growled brining his hand to her hip, pulling her up against him so that she could feel his burning cock against her body. Before she knew what happened he had her pinned to the brick wall, his forearm against her neck holding her in place, his eyes boring into her.

"What game are you playing?" he demanded pushing his arm against her collar bone solidly.

"No game…" she said huskily, wetter then she though possible at his display of violence and dominance. She reached out and pulled him against her, his arm still in place but now his cock was in contact with her body again. "Is there a game you want to play?" she asked through hooded lids before his arm was suddenly gone and his lips were crashing down on hers.

She clawed at his neck, not holding back for the first time in her life; no worries or fears of hurting him crossing into her mind. He bit at her, cramming his tongue into her mouth, demanding he control of the movement of her mouth. His hands mashed her breast and hip as he tried to feel every part of her at once.

She moaned when he pushed her sports bra up over her cleavage, releasing her to the night air and his hot hard hands. He dipped down, taking her left nipple into his mouth sucking roughly and without remorse. He chewed on her flesh and tongued her nipple solidly making her moan and writhe, forgetting who she was and what she was doing.

His mouth was hot and greedy, pulling more of her into him then she thought possible while his hand kneaded the other one. He switched sides suddenly, the cold air against her wet nipple making her body contract and her nerve endings burn with desire.

Coming up to eyelevel, with a smirk on his face he smiled broadly. "Aren't you going to tell me to fuck off?"

"Aren't you going to try to fuck me?"

"Try?"

"No one's managed to do it properly in a long time"

"You're one hardcore bitch aren't you?"

"Hmmm, more then you can handle"

"I can handle it, don't you worry 'bout that"

She leaned up to his ear, sucking on it before whispering "You'll be lucky if you don't black out if you're with me. I'm harder then hardcore – I'm grindcore bitch"

She dug her nails into the flesh on the top of his shoulders hard as she leaned in and bit his neck so solidly he thought she might have broken skin, but the feeling of it was unlike anything Jacob had heard before. He slammed her body into the wall, no concern for what the impact would do to Justine.

His hand came up and grabbed her neck pushing her head to the side mashing her face into the brick giving him full access to her body. She shivered but he didn't stop knowing that this bitch would certainly say something if he crossed a line. He licked and chewed her neck, never removing his hand from her neck, keeping a little pressure on so that she knew not to move. He moved down, sucking on her right tit again, licking at the nipple, loving the way her back arched toward him for more.

Justine was loosing her mind with desire and didn't think should could take anymore. When he started licking her nipple lightly and then blowing on it, her entire body quivered and her hips bucked, trying to find something, anything to rub. He released his hand from her neck and brought them down to her hips while he kneed before her. A familiar position for her, fuck yeah was she ready.

He kissed her core through her jeans, sending cascading sensations down her legs making her cry out. He chuckled against her and grabbed her hips roughly before biting down on her mound eliciting a scream from the woman above him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded as he stood up chuckling.

"You've proven yourself an insensitive lover, I'm not about to go down on you just for you to walk out on me again" the fire in his eyes was all consuming, you could get lost watching it burn.

"Oh?" she said sassily, not used to getting blue balls herself.

"Yeah, I think it's my turn" he said unbuttoning his jeans.

"I think not" she said, raising an eyebrow at him, she was not about to suck that, no matter how hot he made her.

"I think so" he said huskily as he released himself from his jeans. She could feel the heat radiating off of his cock now and reached out to touch it reflexively. The feeling of her hand against him made him moan and roll his head back. "Fuck yeah" he said into the night sky.

He stepped toward her and pushed her away from the wall. Leaning back against it he looked at her with death in his eyes "Suck it" he said.

"No" she said a smile on her face.

"Bitch…"

"What?" She stepped into him, letting his cock rub against the taut muscles of her abdomen. "What are you going to do?" she taunted him.

His hands grabbed her shoulders hard, making her cry out from the sudden pain as he pushed her down to the ground so that she was kneeling in front of him, his cock thick and large before her.

"Suck it" he said again above her and she didn't wait to be told again.

She opened her mouth so wide she thought her jaw might drop out of joint as she reached out and guided him to her. Her tongue tasted the moisture at the head of him, salty, but not unpleasant. She ran her tongue around his head before bringing her teeth down softly, chewing on the tip of him making his moan above her.

Licking as she went she pulled more of him into her mouth, drenching him with her saliva, making him slick. She pulled along him, sucking as she retreated before diving back in, full force, taking as much of him into her as she could.

"Fuuuuck" he moaned above her, running his fingers through her short hair.

She saw it as a challenge to pull all of him into her mouth, she was no stranger to using her tongue and mouth, but the sheer size of him made her want to conquer him. She bobbed against him, sucking hard and dragging her teeth along his shaft, making him shiver and grunt. Her hands were braced against his thighs and she could feel the strong muscles running along his body, not an ounce of fat on him. She moaned against him, bringing her hands up to his ass, clutching it, digging her nails in.

His hips began rocking against her, making her loose her rhythm but he took control, pushing her head against him, making her gag and fight, but he wasn't about to release her until he was done. He slammed into her, making her choke before she reached up and grabbed his balls, hard. He squeezed and twisted them roughly making him scream and cum into her mouth.

He released her head and she leaned back, spitting the offensive fluid out onto the ground. She was angry, she was furious, but most of all she was more turned on then she'd ever been in her entire life.

"What the fuck?" she demanded, standing up as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Huh?" was all he said, leaning against the wall contentedly.

"Don't start that shit with me" she said leaning up against him firmly, her face so close to him he could smell himself on her.

"Mmm, what would you like me to start then" he gloated putting his hands on her sharp hips.

"Fuck you" she said, pulling her sports bra back down and rearranging herself inside of it.

"You just did a fine job of that sure, I think you could use some practice though, maybe some instructional points."

"I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon" she seethed at him

"Don't worry about that, there's plenty of other way for me to fuck you. Plenty of other places too" he said smiling at her and grabbing her ass.

"I'm going back to work" she said pulling away

"Alright _Tinny_"

"Fuck" she muttered, knowing she was had on that one and knowing that if it was up to her, he'd be having her again and again. She was pissed at herself, deeply bothered by what she'd just done, and her clit was pulsing against her jeans, screaming for it's turn.

"We'll get there, don't worry" he whispered in her ear before biting her lobe and walking back inside; the grinding music of the club matching the beat of her clit.

* * *

**Soooo still having fun?  
Comment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Justine was out of breath; stunned by the depth of her desire and the burn of her clit. Relief had walked back into that bar leaving her here to suffer. "No one fucking leaves me", she thought, her anger and passion warring, fueling each other on, needing satisfaction.

Storming back into the bar she glared at Victoria, "Jamison, now"

Vickie, for once was smart enough to keep her mouth shut and bring Justine the bottle and a shot glass. "Esme's gonna want you to pay for that you know, and you're still on shift" she stated leaning against the bar eyeing Justine

"Fuck Esme" Justine said, pouring herself a full shot and downing it fast. She needed something to steel her nerves after her adventure in the alley. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd sucked someone off back there, but…well…that was...

Justine couldn't find the words to describe what had happened in the alley behind the club. She remembered his hand on her throat, his fingers digging in enough to hurt but not enough to make her complain. His animalism made her quiver. She slid onto one of the bar stools and ran a hand through her hair, wondering if she needed to check her look in the mirror.

"You gonna tell me anything about that?" Vickie inquired, motioning to the bite mark on Justine's neck before looking over at the table where the group of men were sitting.

Justine allowed here eyes to follow and looked at table nine where he was. Leaning back in his chair, relaxed and confident, smiling to himself, he watched the dance floor. That cocky attitude pissed her off even more. There he was; full of himself after leaving her hot and confused and she wanted nothing more then to rip his head off, or cut off that cock and feed it to her dog. As if his cockiness wasn't enough, he glanced over at her and mocked her with an easy smile and a wink.

Justine growled in her throat, an automatic reaction to the now pounding rhythm of her clit.

"Damn Girl" Vickie said, eyes wide before grabbing a shot glass of her own and pouring one for each of them.

"Not a fucking word" Justine growled as Vickie began to speak again. Looking around her, Justine saw her best friend weaving through the throng of bodies that were now moving together on the dance floor. Bodies and sweat were mixing as the temperature rose; soon Felix and Alec would have their hands full trying to keep the bathrooms from becoming a modern day dyke bath house.

"Tinny" Rose said sliding onto the bar stool next to her "what**'s** going on with you?" Rose's tone was serious and lacking any sympathy. If there was one thing that bitch didn't like, it was not being the center of attention. She had come here with her mind focused on taking Justine home, and it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

"Nothing Rose, nothing at all" Justine muttered looking into the shot glass in front of her. What the fuck? I'm not a fucking whiney bitch who sits around moping after getting the short end of the fuck stick, Justine thought as she slammed her glass down on the bar. She hated herself not for what she'd done in the back alley but for the way she was pouting over some fucking cock. They weren't worth it, never had been. It was one thing to find one for a quick release but another all together to sit here aching for it.

"Hey, hotness, bring that little ass over here!" Someone called from the other end of the bar making Vickie roll her eyes.

"You ladies play nice ok?"

"Always" Rose replied**, **making Vickie chuckle as she walked away.

"You sure everything's ok? Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Rose breathed as she brought her hand to Justine's brow line and traced down her cheek to her jaw line. Justine exhaled loudly, wishing she could just let go into Rose's invitation and enjoy the night, but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Yep, positive, nothing at all" she pulled away from her friends advance and looked over to the man on the other side of the dance floor, his relaxed stance making her even angrier.

She smiled tightly at Rose before storming over to his table with the bottle in one hand and shot glass in the other. She was the baddest thing in here, nothing like what Jacob had ever seen before. She controlled everything around her like the sexy bitch she was. The women she passed on her way to him stepped out of her way, some not wanting to risk messing with her, some wishing she was the one being stalked my her intensity.

Jacob watched her approach, slow and menacing like an attack and he felt himself get hard again. He'd just gotten the most ferocious blow job of his entire life and was feeling like a God amongst men. When he'd come back inside his stride was long and smooth as he smiled widely, taking in the beautiful women around him. They may not be interested in him but he didn't care at all, he was King of the Dykes tonight, having conquered their Queen.

They guys had known better then to give him a hard time. When he returned it was with a nod and a sideways smile that told them everything they needed to know. But watching her walk toward him was making him hot in all the right places, like the very seat he was sitting in was on fire, its flames licking out and igniting his entire body.

Justine's walk slowed as she came to the table, pulling up a chair from another table and turning it around so she could straddle the back of it. She sat across from him, locking eyes, pouring herself another shot before shoving the bottle over to him. He poured himself one and nodded to her before they slammed their drinks together.

Dropping the shot glasses on the table the air vibrated with the pulse of the music, the smell of sweat and sex swirling around them, making Justine adjust her seat. She was hot and soft, her body feeling the effects of the alcohol already. The rest of the table sat dumbfounded by the scene playing out before them. None of them had ever dared to hope they would get the likes of her.

Their eyes were focused on each other and the rest of the club faded out of view, the darkness surrounding them closing in and enveloping them in the warmth of intimacy. A table width apart Justine could feel the impression of his hands on her hips and Jacob could still taste the musky flavor that was distinctly hers.

Justine was abruptly pulled out of their escalating moment by a hand on her thigh. Turning quickly she stood in one smooth movement, dropping the chair behind her like forgotten trash.

"What the _fuck_ Paul!" Jacob screamed beginning to lunge at his friend when he saw that Justine was faster. She had grabbed the hair at the back of his neck roughly and slammed his face forward onto the table with all of her strength. The sexual frustration and confusion of the last hour burst out of her, overflowing with violence. Again and again she pounded him against the table until someone had her by the waist pulling her away from the bloody man before her.

Justine felt insane, she'd been going crazy from the moment Jacob had walked into the bar tonight and letting some of that go, felt so good she wanted to scream.

"Let me go you fucker!" She railed as large arms pulled her off of the cock-sucker she was thrashing.

"Tinny?" Felix asked gently, never losing his cool. "You know that's my job right?" his bright smile flashed down and he let go of her. Stepping away quickly, Justine glared at Paul where he was sputtering some shit about being attacked to Alec.

"...that bitch came out of fucking no where..."

"Mother Fucker don't even start. Get your skank ass out of our fucking bar!" Justine spat taking a step toward him. Paul flinched making her laugh into the clamor of the bar.

"We know better than that, that's our girl you were fucking with, we've seen you giving her a hard time all damn night. You're lucky this is all she did to you" Felix replied as Alec began to lift him up.

"We don't all have to go do we?" one of his friends asked making Justine laugh again. These fuckers were in so far over their heads it wasn't even funny.

"Bitch!" Paul pouted to his friend as Alec pushed him toward the front door.

"All of you, out!" Felix barked, making the rest of the table stand up and begin to file out; except for Jacob who sat with his legs out straight in front of him and arms crossed with the biggest most entertained grin on his face.

"What?" Justine demanded.

"I've never seen anyone fuck Paul up like that before." his smile widened as he looked her over. Justine was out of breath and high on adrenaline. All of the activity from the night so far coupled withthe exhilaration of violence, had her pulse racing.

"I've never had an asshole try that shit more than once before" her smile spoke more than her words.

"Never?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow.

"Few can hold their own with me" she sat lightly on the edge of the table, leaning towards him so that he could see the contour of her breasts and tightness of her abs.

"You haven't had the right kind of competitor yet." his statement was confident and dripping with sex.

Justine licked her lips before thinking, making Jacob stand up and pull her to him. His hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off the table. She was tight against him, his muscled chest rising and falling with the same speed and intensity as hers.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah" without thinking Justine allowed her body to respond "I really do."

"Fuck girl" Jacob sucked in a breath, not having expected her to agree but hoping against everything that she would. "Alright, come on" he took her hand and began to lead her out but she didn't move.

Dropping her hand he turned to see her looking around her, confusion and embarrassment at war with her body's need for him.

"I'm working" she whispered hoping no one had seen them.

"Ok, look, I'll come back. I'll be here at 1AM in the back alley. You still wanna go somewhere, you be there when I come back." he smiled one last time, that maddeningly confident utterly destroying smile, before turning and walking out the way his friends had gone.

Justine's hands were shaking as she wiped up the table and grabbed the drinks. She realized they hadn't paid their tab and cursed to herself. It was her table, that was going to come out of her tips.

Nothing that was happening made any sense to her. She didn't care what the other bitches here thought about what she did but she couldn't reconcile the feelings she was having with her sense of self. It had been years since she'd wanted anyone like this. Maybe she never had. There was something inside of her that needed him, wanted him. It was an instinct, like pulling him inside of her was something that her body had been made for.

She wanted him so much; she couldn't resist the pull of his heat and body. As she walked back to the bar with the glasses and her pad in her hands, the friction between her legs built so high she didn't know if she was going to make it until 1AM.

Shaking her head she placed the glasses on the bar and poured herself another shot of whiskey. The burning warmth calming her nerves and stealing her confidence. She leaned her back against the bar and saw that her tables were all still good. She could be hustling for tips tonight, but as it was, she was lucky that no one had noticed her neglect. It wasn't going to be a money making night.

"So..." Vickie spoke behind her making Justine turn and look at the girl who had never been a friend. "Since when do you go home with men?" Her tone was kind and lacking in judgment.

"Don't" Justine responded too quickly. Vickie held her gaze until a blush spread up and over Justine's features.

"I knew it!" Vickie squealed. "I fucking knew it, ohhh so much for being the big bull dyke on campus." she struck a pose that loosely resembled Justine and jutted her hips forward in defiance.

"Fuck you" Justine laughed at the impression.

"Nooo, I'm the shit, fuck you, or that Vickie, you know, that bitch needs a good pussy licking to get all that cock out of her system." Vickie licked her lips slowly making Justine laugh and fume.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up" Justine sputtered.

"Now I'm gonna ride that cock around the block, maybe do a little reverse cowboy action, get my cervix bruised and cum like a sorority girl!" Vickie slapped her ass and started galloping behind the bar.

"Vickie!"

"Yeeehaw! I like some COCK!" she screamed making Justine jump over the bar and tackle her. They slammed against the bottles next to the register making them rattle loudly. They were holding each other, leaning against the wet bar sticky remnants of spilled cocktails and beer laughing like school girls.

"It's about time you acted like a real person" Vickie smiled at Justine as they stood up still laughing.

"A little cock doesn't make me a real person. I was real before."

"First of all, from the size of him, I doubt it's little, second of all, that's not what's making you a real person, you laughing and playing a little, that's what's new."

"Oh." Justine paused for a moment, was she not real?

"Baby, you are one hot bitch and you know it, but all you do is front and fuck. It's kind of nice to talk to you for once." Vickie put an arm around Justine and smiled up at her.

The rest of the night went quickly, too quickly for Justine to think about what she was going to do when 1AM rolled around. She hadn't consciously made the decision to meet Jake in the ally, but she hadn't made the decision not too, and the longer she went without denying it, the harder it was to imagine going home alone.

Rose was in full tantrum mode, making out with every girl she could get her hands on, trying to get Justine's attention, but there was just no room in her head for her friend's antics. There was nothing less attractive then a desperate play and as much as Justine loved Rose, she was losing respect for her by the minute.

Felix and Alec had a relatively easy night, only having to carry one girl out to a cab after she threw up on her high-healed boots. She and her friends had been drunk when they showed up and hadn't been able to keep up with the frantic pace the regulars set. At least they was sitting in Kate's section so Justine didn't have to clean that shit up.

The music roared and propelled the night forward, alcohol and sex on everyone's mind, not necessarily in that order.

At about quarter till one Justine was cashing out, only 2 waitresses needed to be on from one to four and Kate and Tanya were happy to make the extra cash. She was behind the bar tallying up her tips when she felt him enter. Looking up she saw him, standing by the entrance talking to Felix. What the fuck? He was supposed to meet her in the alley.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and realized that she was nervous, fucking nervous to see this guy. What the fuck was that about? When she looked up again, he was making his way toward her, maneuvering through the bodies on the dance floor with ease. His shoulders hunched forward slightly like he was used to having to duck through doorways but his chest was broad and confident.

He caught her eye and smiled slowly, taking his time letting his lips rise up in greeting. Justine felt the quiver in her cunt that had begun to die down, flare up again.

"That your ride?" Vickie whispered into Justine's neck.

"V, what the fuck am I doing?" for a moment Justine's confidence faltered. She didn't want him; she couldn't want him, who did that make her?

"Tinny, I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing half the time, but let me tell you, that shit is hot and it doesn't come around often. Before you turn it away, be sure you don't want it."

Vickie disappeared to the other end of the bar to refill drinks and flirt her way to better tips as Jacob sauntered up to Justine.

"I owe you." he said simply.

"What?"

"We didn't pay, I owe you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather wallet.

"Oh, yeah, fuck...I threw that out because it comes out of my tips if you don't pay." she couldn't look directly at him, she couldn't meet his eyes without wanting to reach out for him, she couldn't look at his body without wanting to lick it.

Jacob had struggled with the decision to come back. If she changed her mind, that would be bad enough, but to come back inside and get turned away, he didn't think he could handle that. In the hours since he'd left his need for her had just mounted.

When he'd left the bar, Paul insisted on going to another bar. **T**here was some dive 4 four blocks over that had pool tables and chicks in halter-tops. They'd spent plenty of nights there and the regulars knew them by sight. It wasn't like they were exactly inconspicuous when they all went out together.

Trying to forget about the woman who had captured his imagination, Jacob played a few rounds and drank half a pitcher of beer but in the end, he hadn't been able to focus on his friends and had made excuses to leave. They hadn't been very understanding, thinking it was blue balls giving him a hard time and pushing him to take one of the hussies there home, but that wasn't what he was in the mood for; another ho he could bend over his kitchen table and pound into without thought? Nah, he wanted an equal. He wanted Justine. He'd spent the last thirty minutes in the parking lot waiting for it to be late enough to come back in here.

She clouded his mind, obsessed his thoughts. He needed more of what she had, he hadn't even seen her naked yet and it was like his body was addicted to all the things he could imagine doing to her. He wanted to make her scream and writhe and beg for him. He wanted to do things to her he'd only ever laughed at Quil for suggesting.

He felt like such a pussy, practically begging for this bitches attention, but he could swear her eyes were a little softer and her smile little brighter. Desperate like a bitch, that's what he was, but he couldn't resist her.

"Alright, well there was a pitcher, 1 Guinness and 6 shots. And the shot of Jamison you had." Justine began tallying in her mind, letting the numbers roll together and merge until a total began to appear.

"That last shot was on you." Jacob stated, baiting her.

"Was it now?" she lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's sure how I remember it."

"Let's make that 2 shots of Jamison then, you can buy me one." she called his bluff making him smile broadly.

He leaned slowly toward her, his body hovering above the polished wood of the bar. "What exactly am I buying with those drinks?" he cooed making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Don't start that shit again." she squared off against him, knowing she was going with him. She knew it like she knew what color her eyes were or what month her birthday was in, but she wasn't about to let him think he was home free.

"Alright, well, here's a hundred" Jacob pulled a single bill out of his wallet. "That should cover the drinks and your tip."

"Barely" she smirked pocketing the bill without even entering it into the till.

They stood there locked in combat, neither willing to ask what happened next, neither willing to walk away. Time stretched out and their wills were unwilling to bend, unwilling to show the other weakness. The need between them reached out and grabbed on to the other, making it impossible for their minds to turn away and end the connection.

Justine leaned toward him ever so slightly, her mouth parting as she inhaled his scent. She never liked the cologne most men wore but something about him made her mouth water.

Catching a glimpse of her cleavage gripped tightly by her sports bra, Jacob's breath hitched. "Fuck..." he moaned letting his eyes roam over her body.

"Tinny get the out of the god-damn way." Vickie pushed her away from the register and against the bar where Jacob was standing, they were so close now he could smell the whiskey on her breath and feel the heat radiating off of her skin with a soft hum.

"I'm leaving" he said softly.

"Yeah?" Justine practically moaned.

"Yeah, you need a lift?"

"Mmmm...Where you goin'?

Jake's pulse kicked up a notch and he began to worry that the vein in his neck was throbbing as hard as his dick was.

"My place is about 15 minutes from here" he leaned closer to her, unaware of the gaggle of dykes watching this exchange with shock.

"You think you can wait that long?" Justine placed her hand on top of his making his body jerk in response. She laughed, knowing who had won this round of cat and mouse.

"Come on" he said, turning his back and walking toward the front door.

Jacob didn't wait for her to agree and didn't turn to check if she was following. He was taking the moment back; he wasn't about to show how desperate he was to know that she was behind him. He made his way through the crowd slowly, giving her time to get out from behind the bar and catch up, but as far as he knew she was just watching him go. His hands itched to reach out for her, his neck strained against him to turn, just a little, and see if her strong body was behind him.

By the time he was to the front door, he was in a full out panic, desperate to know if she was there but knowing that if he turned and looked, she'd have him by the short hairs.

He walked past the two bouncers who had been laughing at him the last time he left. The big one smiling and nodding, the smaller but equally impressive one, barely containing his amusement.

"She back there?" Jake asked quietly.

"Nah, but she's coming."

"Fuck..." Jake said, not knowing what his next move should be. Did he wait? Did he start walking? It was times like this he wished he smoked, just to have an excuse to stand around outside.

"Go get your ride, she'll be here." the big one suggested and Jacob knew instantly that he was right. He couldn't stand here waiting, but he could swing back and get her.

"Alright, thanks man." he said, slamming fists with each in turn.

"No worries brother, you've conquered Mount Everest"

"You're a fucking god" the big one laughed as Jacob stepped out into the cold air.

Justine had stood at the bar for a moment, transfixed by the musculature of Jacob's back as he walked away. She waited for him to turn around, to give her that brilliant smile one more time to break her reservations and beckon her to him: but he never did. He walked straight through the dancing women, past the tables in the dark recesses of the bar where the customers were doing more tongue slapping than drinking.

She watched as he strode right out of the bar without ever looking back.

That confidence infuriated her. He thought he had her, that she was just some cock-licker he could dominate. Her anger rose as she thought about him gloating over getting her to agree to go home with him. Mother Fucker!

Justine walked out from behind the bar and charged through the crowd. Women swarmed her, looking for a dance partner or a cheap grope but she bat their hands away as she sought out her prey.

"Tinny!" she heard Rose call out, but she just ignored her thinking she'd be back in after giving that prick a piece of her mind. If she thought she'd fucked up his buddy, he had a surprise coming.

Storming past Felix and Alec, Justine stepped outside onto the sidewalk. The cold night shocked her senses and she remembered that she hadn't grabbed her sweater. Wrapping her arms around her, Justine heard a loud rumble from behind her. She turned and looked up Forty-Third Street just as Jacob came around the corner on his BMW Motorcycle.

He sat astride it and revved the engine before slowly turning the corner and gliding over to where she stood. He was in complete control of the bike, able to make her move as he willed with the subtlest movements of his hips.

When he stopped, Justine stood there, eyes wide, looking up at him with that dark passion that clouded her face in the way that told him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Justine nodded to him and was rewarded with a sexy smile that invited her onto his bike and into his bed. _Fuck me_ she thought as she surrendered to her body's desire and climbed on behind him, wrapping her strong arms around his warm body, the rumble of the bike vibrating against her aching cunt as they rode toward his apartment.

* * *

**A/N - Hey there's an awards program for best Original Character. How fucking cool would it be for JUSTINE to win that bitch? It's open to all stories, so this would be fun to get in there for the Pack! **

**Go here to nominate: **originalcharacterawards (.) blogspot (.) com  
**You will need the FF link to nominate**

**There are a bunch of categories but these are the ones it seems like this story would fit into:**  
**Best OC Lemon**  
**Best Female**  
**Best Anti-MarySue**

**If you are a fan of GrindCore please go nominate it!**

**Also- I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo ****during November. The goal is 50,000 words in ONE month! If you'd like to read along as I work I'd LOVE to have your comments. I will be posting the story on my Blog: Pavarti (.) blogspot (.) com**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob drove back to his apartment slowly, not wanting to rush the night. He knew that once he got Justine alone he was going to have her every which way he could imagine and he was looking forward to it too much to waste a single moment.

Astride his BMW bike Jake made his way through the back roads, taking every turn expertly. The bike was his prized possession, bought with the money he'd inherited when his mother passed away. This bike was the only woman that held his heart.

Behind him Justine held on tight. Her hands didn't roam his body the way most of the women he took on these nighttime rides did. She didn't rub up against him or grab at him like some desperate whore. Instead she just held onto his hips, her fingers strong and holding him tight. There was something about the way a woman moved on the back of a bike that spoke to what kind of lover would they would be. Did they hold on too tight? Did they resist the movement of the bike or did the let their hips roll with the rock and sway of the moment?

Justine was comfortable on the back of the bike. Despite her minimal clothing and the wind rushing past her, the heat of Jacob's body shielded her from the cold. She leaned slightly against his back, not so much as to melt into him but just enough to feel the stretch and pull of his shirt against his skin as he shifted his body to control the machine beneath them. His scent was strong, detergent and clean night air wafted off of him.

Back here, in the darkness of night, she was able to relax. The further they drove from the Stone Cold the easier it was for her to accept the choice she had made to go home with Jacob. It had been years since she'd been with a man, and in all honesty it wasn't like she didn't enjoy the sensations. But for the most part, men were too controlled, too rigid as lovers to be worth the time and energy they required. Justine was more comfortable in the driver's seat. She couldn't identify what it was about Jacob and made her willing to even consider what she was about to do, let alone look forward to it. But there was something about him. His powerful body, the graceful way he moved, the intensity in his eyes when he looked at her...

Jacob pulled up in front of a brick building on the south side of the city and slipped the bike expertly into a small spot between two cars right in front of his door. He set his feet down and waited for Justine to get off of the bike before slamming down on the kickstand with his foot and hopping off himself. Standing on the dark sidewalk, hidden from the glow of the streetlamp by the trees that were planted along the street, Jacob reached out and placed a hand on Justine's waist. Her jeans hung low on her hips and she was still dressed in only the sports bra she had worn at the bar. He did not pull her to him or make any moves toward her. He simply stood there, feeling the softness of her skin under his fingertips.

Justine looked up at him, taking in the man standing before her. He made no demands on her, no assumptions, he only wanted her. He wanted her and the look of lust that darkened his eyes made her swoon in the moonlight. Throwing all caution and definitions of self away she had come here with him. Now she knew what she wanted, and it was standing before her looking down at her lips with hooded eyes.

Reaching for him, she pushed her fingers up into his hair and pulled his lips down toward her. He was tall and muscular and his body moved smoothly as his mouth came to meet hers. She sighed as he gathered her up into his arms, pulling her up onto her toes and demanding that she open to him.

Jacob moved his hand along her skin, warming her with the heat of his flesh. She was barely dressed and his body ached to touch the rest of her. Their lips moved together and her tongue was forceful, begging for more of him. She tasted of perfection, of knowledge. He pulled away, afraid of losing himself in the sweetness of her.

"Come on," he said, taking a step back and releasing her body.

Justine whimpered unwillingly as the heat and pleasure of his form left her. Stepping toward him she nodded with a wry smile on her lips. Under different circumstances she would laugh at how silent he was, that he didn't speak much, only enough to make demands. Tonight his commanding tone sent shivers of desire through her, making her toes curl in anticipation. t

Walking inside the brick building Justine was struck by the thought that it smelled just like her apartment complex. The hallways were filled with the smells of a mass of people all living together. The odor of last night's take out being heated up, a cigarette being smoked out a window, the laundry in the basement. It all intermingled to create a familiar and homey smell.

Leading her by the hand, Jake walked up a flight of stairs and stopped before his apartment. The number twenty-three hung on the door. He never brought women here. He hated having them know where he lived. He hadn't been in a real relationship since high school and that had ended...badly. So now he kept everyone at a distance, only investing so much of himself.

Something about Justine had reached him; he felt that even if this was no more than tonight, on some deeper level he could trust her. They were the same.

As Jacob dropped Justine's hand and reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, Justine allowed her hands to reach out and touch him. She gently traced the outline of his form, noting his broad shoulders and how his body tightened down to a slim waist. When her hands reached the top of his pants she wrapped her hands around him, bringing her body against his back. Her body throbbed for him and here, and holding onto him from behind, she melted into him, her hands sliding up his torso, over his sculpted body until they came to rest on his chest. Taking a deep breath she relaxed into what she was doing.

The key turned and the deadbolt stuck slightly causing Jacob to swear under his breath and jiggle the key.

"Impatient?" Justine asked with a laugh. Her breath warm against his back.

"Yes," he replied with a smile before kicking the bottom of the door lightly with his toe, causing the key to snap into position and the door to unlock.

Stepping forward, he walked into the front hall of his small, one bedroom apartment. Justine followed, releasing her hold on his torso, but not letting her hands lose contact with his back. Turning toward her he reached over her head and shut the door. The automatic lock on the handle clicked into place. Standing face to face in the small, narrow hallway, Justine's breath caught. Her hands still hadn't left his body and now they lay gently upon his chest.

Jake looked at her in the dark of his apartment. His eyes adjusted quickly even though the only light was from the kitchen window, which lay further into the apartment. Her face was stunning. She had on dark black eyeliner but her lipstick had worn off long ago; his body quivered at the thought that perhaps some of that lipstick was still in the shape of her lips around his cock.

Leaning down he kissed her again, more passionately than last time and she responded in kind. Biting his bottom lip, she pulled him to her and pressed her body into him. His erection jumped and she felt him harden against her. His response excited her and she threw herself completely into their kiss.

Jacob was caught off guard as she pushed against him, walking quickly and holding on to his shirt tightly so that he never took his lips from her. She did not know where she was going but had taken control of the moment, demanding that they move this show from the hallway and further into his home.

He stumbled backwards, a smile on his lips at the commanding woman he had brought home. He was ready for whatever she could dish out and was more than happy to match her play for play. Fuck if there wasn't something sexy about a woman taking control.

He stopped walking, breaking their kiss and Justine slammed into his chest, panting against his mouth. She wanted more, she wanted all of him and stopping in the fucking hallway of his kitchen wasn't getting her any fucking closer to having him.

"What?" she growled, removing her lips from his just enough to get the word out before leaning in and sucking on his lip.

"I can't see where I'm going," his voice hinted at a smile. His mocking and gloating tone pissed her off and she pushed against him harder, knocking him off balance and away from her. Her body was cold from the sudden removal of his heat but she wasn't about to be fucked with like that.

"Then walk," she stated matter-of-factly. Jacob's smile shone in the moonlight drifting in from the kitchen window behind her. His teeth were white and the tilt of his head was predatory. Justine took another step toward him, unable to stay away. "Go," she commanded, pushing him again.

Jacob laughed a playful, friendly sound that Justine responded to with a smile despite herself.

"Impatient?" he whispered.

"Yes." Justine looked deep into his eyes and saw the excitement flare in them at her open expression of desire.

Further into the apartment was Jacob's bedroom. He had a large bed with a heavy wooden frame and matching furniture. Everything was rustic and looked like he could have made it himself, but it was comforting and felt like home. He grew up in the woods; living in the city wasn't a natural state for him, surrounding himself with things like this helped.

Turning on the bedside light, Jacob turned to look at Justine. She stood in the doorway, appraising what she saw with a critical eye and for a moment he feared that she might leave. Who was he to have this beautiful creature in his home? For the first time in his life he felt unworthy of the gift he'd been given.

The room was exactly as Justine would have imagined it. Small and filled with over-sized furniture. It suited him. He was over-sized, too. She looked up at him and smiled, surprised to see relief wash over his face. His response was confusing, but instead of worrying about it she simply reached up and pulled her sports bra over her head.

Her breasts were small and perfect, nipples erect in the cool night air. Her left nipple was pierced and the silver ring shone and swayed with her breathing. Jacob leaned back against the window frame and appraised the woman standing in the dim light before him. She was comfortable with his eyes on her; standing exposed like that was something few people, especially women, were capable of. But instead of covering herself or laughing uncomfortably, instead of attempting to shift attention from her body, she simply stood there and waited.

Justine's body was hard and athletic. She was small in stature but her body spoke of strength and power that could overwhelm most anyone. A four pack was carved into her abdomen just above where her hips flared out into seductive curves. Her short hair had fallen from the spiky style of earlier in the night and laid across her forehead gently, curling softly around her ears. She was an enigma, a combination of feminine softness and masculine violence.

Without a word he crossed his arms and nodded at her, signaling that his inspection was complete. Justine smiled a crooked smile and licked her lips. She could practically smell his need for her but he was holding back, prolonging the moment of anticipation, making her wetter than she thought possible.

Raising her hands to her belt buckle she undid it quickly. Her jeans barely stayed up without it and were hanging on her hips out of pure defiance of gravity. Unbuttoning each button on her fly slowly, she took a step forward and sat on the bed. Quickly she reached down and unzipped the sides of her boots, tossing them toward the door where her bra lay.

She stood up again and faced away from Jacob so that he could watch as she slowly pulled her jeans down over her ass, exposing the tight fitting boy shorts that passed for underwear. Finally she presented him with the curve of her hip flaring out from the narrowness of her tight waist. When her hands reached her thighs and the jeans fell from her ass she bent forward slightly and looked back.

Jacob was gripping his own arms tightly, forcing himself to stay in place as he was given the hottest strip tease of his life. Fuck this woman knew how to move. She arched her back and turned back to face him, a wicked smile on her lips. Every time she met his eyes, he felt like he was going to die if he didn't slam his cock into her fast, hard and soon.

Justine dropped her pants and stepped out of them before turning back to face Jacob. Her smile was lascivious and full of power. She knew how she affected him and she loved it. She wanted to tear at him, bite him and scream into his skin. Somehow she felt free to let go with him in a way she never allowed herself .

Jake undressed quickly - he was not an expert at slow seduction like Justine and simply tore his shirt off before hastily removing his pants. When she saw his perfect abs and throbbing cock she ached to touch him. Crossing the room quickly she pushed against him, only the cotton of her shorts between them. When their lips came into contact it was like a bolt of lightning passed between them, igniting them both into a frenzy of lust.

Justine wrapped a leg around him and pulled down on his shoulders as if trying to climb him. Her kisses were rough and forceful, more of an attack than an act of intimacy, her teeth pulled on his lips and her nails clawed at him desperately. She wanted to consume his skin, pull all of him inside of her, rip him to shreds.

Jacob's need was no less intense and he quickly walked them to the bed never allowing his cock to stop touching her body. Once there she climbed onto it backwards and up onto her knees. Higher now they were the same height and Justine could reach his neck without straining.

She licked at his salty skin until she reached his ear. Pulling the lobe into her mouth, she sucked hard, allowing her tongue to snake inside his ear. Jacob shuddered and closed his eyes, pulling her body closer against him, rolling his hips so that his cock massaged against her skin. She continued her exploration of his skin, pulling the flesh of his neck into her mouth, before moving to the other side; using her hands she yanked his head to the side, allowing her access to what she wanted. She bit at the top of his muscled shoulder, scraping her teeth along him making Jacob moan and rock his hips against her harder.

Pulling away, Justine smiled at Jake as he opened his eyes and the look of disappointment she saw there. She slipped one hand into her boy shorts and began stroking herself, her eyes locked on his. She was wet and her fingers slid easily against her folds. Exploring herself, Justine closed her eyes and gasped as her fingers finally found the hard nub that housed her pleasure. For a moment she lost herself in the feelings that radiated out from her core, warming and exciting her.

Jake grabbed her wrist sharply and pulled her hand roughly out of her underwear, shocking Justine. Her eyes flashed angrily and she growled at him in frustration. He pushed her back on the bed making her tumble over her legs and land flat on her back, legs apart before him. A small throaty laugh came from her as he crawled on to the bed and lowered his weight onto her form, pressing her into the soft mattress.

His body was large and Justine was overwhelmed by the feeling of him as he brought his hips against her and began to grind his cock against her cunt. He was heavy on top of her, but his arms held the bulk of his weight. It was his eyes that mesmerized her, he never stopped looking directly at her, desire and violence dripping off of his lashes onto her skin.

"Fuck!" she called out and he lowered himself further onto her, no longer holding his weight off of her. She arched against him and brought her legs up to his hips needing to feel more of him against her. Her legs moved, trying to find something to hold onto as her hips began to match his rhythm. Justine closed her eyes and threw her head back, allowing Jake to begin his assault on her neck.

Jacob wrapped his arms under her, causing her to arch her back further. Her breasts were tight against his chest, and as she moved, he could feel her nipple ring scraping against his skin. Her skin was warm and smooth and his mouth took in all of her that he could. Unable to stand the clothing between them Jake moved back on his knees and pulled her boy shorts off of her feet.

The two were now naked and panting, the inevitability of their union drawing near. Coming back down to her, Jacob brought his mouth to her right breast and wrapped his lips around the mound. He pulled her deep into him, licking at her nipple as he suckled and moaned against her. His body lay between her legs and her wetness pressed against his abdomen, begging him to take her.

When he released her, Justine sat up slightly in complaint, the cold air a shocking contrast to his hot mouth. His hand found the breast he had left and his teeth found the ring in her other nipple. He tugged on it gently, testing the bounds of her desire. Lying back Justine closed her eyes and leaned up into him. His tongue flipped the ring back and forth, flicking at her nipple while his fingers pinched and rolled the other.

"Motherfucker..." Justine moaned, grabbing Jake by the hair and pulling him down onto her. She wanted to be devoured by him, consumed by his heat and passion. Instead he resisted and bit her nipple until he could feel the metal ring inside of her flesh. The pain and pleasure of the sensation shocked Justine, making her buck up against him. To her disappointment Jake pulled away from her and laughed.

"You like that don't you? I could tell you were a dirty bitch." His smile was smug and arrogant and Justine wanted to rip it right off of his face. In her passion and anger Justine lost herself. She reared up and pushed him over, rolling on top of the asshole she had for some reason decided to come home with. Fuck, she couldn't deny it, he was sexy as hell and she was desperate to feel him.

"I'm not playing bitch in this tonight. That's your role; I like to be the big spoon. You ever been fucked Jake? Really, thoroughly fucked?" She was sitting on top of him now, her wet folds so close to his cock he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She held herself away from him and brought her lips against his. She licked his lower lip before reaching between them and grabbing hold of his cock.

"Yeah..." Jake's hips slammed up into her hand when she touched him, his cock desperate for release.

"Shhh..." Justine breathed, "you want me to fuck you like a good little girl, right? So you're going to have to lay still and think of the empire; let me do all the work."

Jake shivered and nodded and she placed his tip right at her opening.

"You want it?" She growled quietly and Jake nodded again, barely able to keep from grabbing her hips and slamming up into her, but the sweetness of releasing control to her kept him in check.

Justine slipped against him, rubbing only the very tip of his cock against her opening. She did not allow him to enter her though; each time he tried to move his hips she would move away, always staying just out of reach.

"You're a cock tease," he moaned, his hands reaching up for her breasts. He kneaded them firmly, rolling the nipples in his fingers, pinching and pulling on her piercing, letting his large hands grab her roughly. Slowly she lowered onto him, allowing his head to enter and spread her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the burning feeling of being stretched. It had been so long since anything as soft as him had been inside of her, always it was a lover's hand or something artificial, but nothing had compared to this.

She stayed still, lost in the feeling of him, her thoughts only on the sensations coursing through her body. The moment stretched out before her, and nothing mattered in that moment other than two bodies combined, flesh upon flesh. Suddenly he grabbed her hips with a moan and began to push up into her. Justine leapt off of him, surprised by his actions.

"I told you to stay still," she said from her perch on his pillows, a smile on her lips now that she was back in control.

"Fuck that!" Jacob sat up and turned toward her, reaching again for the little woman who drove him insane.

"I was trying, but you ruined it! Guess I should go home now." Justine slid toward the side of the bed and began to get up. Jake grabbed her and threw her back on the bed.

"There's no fucking way you're leaving now."

She got up on her hands and knees to crawl away, her ass splayed out before him making his cock twitch and scream out to dive into her depths. Before she could escape, Jacob was behind her and bringing his tongue to her folds from behind. Her cry was sharp and full of pleasure as his thick tongue dragged over her clit and back to her opening. Her moans were all the encouragement he needed to continue. He pressed his face against her and lapped hungrily at her depths. He pressed his tongue inside of her, tasting her completely. Her body rocked back against him as he pulled away.

"Nah ehhh, you hold still now," he pulled himself up and kneeled directly behind her keeping his body away from hers. "Can you do that?" he asked.

"No fucking way," Justine spat despite her body shaking from the pleasure of his tongue and the hardness of his body.

He pushed down on her back, exposing her sensitive flesh to the air and his body. She struggled, pushing up against him, writhing beneath his strength. He grabbed one hip with his right hand, pulling her back against the heat of his cock, sliding it up and down against her cunt and ass. She bucked and cried out, throwing her head back.

Grabbing her short hair with his left hand he pulled her up roughly, forcing her to kneel in front of him so that her back was flush against his chest. She cried out and pulled away, only causing him to tighten his hold and pull more forcefully. He could feel the pulsing of his cock, screaming to be inside of her, to release the pressure that had been building ever since he first saw her tonight. No matter how many times he came it would never be enough to relieve his need for her.

"Justine," he growled against her neck, causing the soft short hairs there to stand at attention. His breath was hot against her skin making her shiver in the cool night air of his apartment.

"Yes..." she purred, stilling herself and leaning back against his strong hold. He still had one hand on her hip, the other wrapped around her chest holding her close.

"Do you want me to let you go?" his voice was low and menacing. If she said yes, let me go he would release her but chances were he would end up breaking something in his apartment after she left just to try to release some of the violence and need building in him.

"Fuck..." she groaned hating that he was going to make her say out loud how much she needed to feel him inside of her, how desperately her too long unused cunt wept for him to fill her.

He growled again at the obscenity and felt as she reached her hand back and slid it between their bodies. He gasped as she maneuvered her hand to grab his balls and squeeze them.

"If I wanted you to let me go, you'd have no fucking choice but to do it," and with that Justine squeezed harder and twisted her wrist slightly causing Jake to exhale sharply, his entire body stiffening as the twinge of pain ran through his testicles. Slowly she released him, allowing her fingers to fondle his sensitive flesh.

Jacob closed his eyes and allowed his hips to start moving against her ass, lost in the sensation of her hand and body working him higher and higher. He pushed hard against her, feeling the bones beneath her sensitive flesh. Suddenly he pulled away and grabbed her hips. He lifted and twisted her body over, throwing her back onto the bed, not caring how hard she landed.

Justine sat up on her elbows, looking up at Jake from beneath her lashes and he hesitated, no longer sure if he was actually the one in control. Was she really just playing with him? Her eyes never left his as he loomed over her, his cock standing at attention, her body dripping with anticipation.

Without a word Jake reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom. Opening it and smoothing it over himself he held her eyes. He came to her, his hands next to her shoulders, his body hovering just above her. Justine brought her hands up to his face, and in an unexpected expression of intimacy, she stroked his cheek. Her fingers felt the rough skin, the days without shaving giving his face a dark shadow. Jacob closed his eyes, leaning into the sweetness of the touch. In the throws of such passion, this moment was outside of expectations and they both took it for what it was.

Soon Justine's thumb found his lower lip. As she swept across his mouth he opened his eyes and lowered his weight onto her. Hands on his shoulders, she tilted her hips up to meet him. His hand slid between their bodies, guiding himself to her entrance perfectly, easily. Expertly he entered her, slicing her open, breaking her into halves.

Justine's nails dug into his shoulders as he moved inside of her, only halfway in he was gliding in and out of her, torturing her, making her beg for more. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, kissing his lips as if they could save her from this desperate need. He moved further into her, sliding in and out, each time entering another millimeter deeper, each time making her moan and arch for more.

Soon Jacob was pushed as deeply into her as he could go, but still it wasn't enough, he felt there was something more for him here, something deeper, something sacred. Her walls tightened around him and Justine sighed, leaning away from him slightly, making him rotate his hips at another angle. He worked her faster, hard enough to drive her insane but not hard enough to satisfy her increasing need.

"Fuck, baby..." she moaned and lifted her legs, bending at the waist and bringing her knees high against his side. With her hips at this angle Jacob could push further into her, no barriers between them. He pushed harder, trying to climb inside of her, trying to bury himself, save himself in her.

Sweat dripped from him onto her but Justine didn't notice. Her own body was slick with heat and desire. Leaning back Jacob pulled her knees higher, placing them beneath his arms, folding her in half as far as possible. With this new leverage he could kneel slightly, lifting his body and bringing the base of his cock directly against her opening.

Justine grabbed at his arms, nails deep in the flesh of his muscled triceps. She moaned and tried to move, her passion pushing her to the point of unconsciousness. She rocked up anticipating each time he would slam down into her, she squeezed her eyes shut as he hit up against her just a little too hard, but still not hard enough.

Her thrashing made Jake crazy, she was losing control and he was the one riding her, pushing her. He leaned down, his weight on her now, his arms wrapped up under her shoulders. Quickly his hips thrust into her and then pulled back, so far out of her that he was almost out, but his size kept him firmly in place. Each time he thrust into her it was perfect, a re-entry that took his breath away.

They rocked, rolled, swayed, and moaned together. Jake's hold on his control was slipping and when Justine's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, he shuddered with the attempt not to cum.

Oblivious to her partner's tentative hold on sanity, Justine pulled her feet free and placed them on the bed. Although he could no longer enter her as deeply she was able now to move against him, lifting her hips high up off of the bed. Powerfully she met him, slamming up against his body as hard as he thrust into her. Her clit strained as it pulled against his skin seeking release. Inside and out Justine was on fire.

With strength and grace she wrapped one leg up around him and lifted herself onto the other.

"Roll," she commanded and he complied.

Changing position smoothly, they reoriented themselves. Their passion was strong and they were high on each other's bodies. Justine took her position astride Jake's hips easily, lowering herself down onto him, rolling her hips back so that when she lifted off of him his cockhead stroked her inner wall.

Jacob groaned and brought his hands to her breasts. He could hold each easily in his large hands, squeezing and massaging them as she worked herself against his cock. She was wet and panting, lost in the blur of desire.

Spreading her knees wide Justine lowered herself down onto Jake deeply, moaning and falling forward. His hands against her chest held her up and gave her something to lean against as she pounded against his body. She relaxed into trusting him to hold her up as he submitted to her movements, rocking his hips to the rhythm she set. Together they allowed themselves to fall.

The bliss of their passion extended past their bodies and up into their hearts and souls. Each found comfort and pleasure in the embrace of a stranger.

"Jus...Just..." Jake gasped as his orgasm lit inside of him, clawing to the surface, desperate to break free.

Justine leaned back and he grabbed her hips pulling her down against him and he began to grind inside of her. Placing her hands on his chest she moved against him, up and down, in and out, pulling his release from him as he fought to maintain control. Just as he was about to give in to his body's demand he brought his thumb to the top of her opening, stroking the soft center between her pink folds.

He pressed against the hard nub he found and slammed up into her causing Justine to lose herself into him. Her orgasm broke free from her body, her clit lighting up like his touch was an electrical current, pulsing along her skin, matched only by the sensual throbbing of her inner walls around her lover's body.

With a scream Justine arched toward Jake, falling against him. His hold on her body lost, he grabbed at any part of her he could find, needing leverage for just one, two, three...fuck...four more thrusts. With her body against him, her cunt clutching and pulling on him in the final throws of her orgasm Jake pushed hard against her, grabbing her ass and wrapping and arm around her lower back, reaching so far into her he thought he could feel hear heartbeat.

With a final shudder Justine collapsed as Jake grunted and lost his breath. Eyes closed, he allowed the moment of perfection to flood out of him and into her, his strangled cry a plea for the torturous pleasure to finally come to an end. With a final spasm his hands fell away from her skin, lying next to them on the now tangled mass of sheets.

With him still inside of her Justine sighed and relaxed against his chest. His body so large and warm, she felt safe and content. Her hand traced patterns lightly on his skin as she smiled despite herself. Soon Jake's breath returned to normal and he placed a hand on the small of her back, a solid, strong touch. He asked nothing of her, enjoying only their silent moment together.

Pulling up, Justine looked down at the man who defied all definitions of what she wanted and needed in a lover and smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. His mouth was soft and their kiss languid, the fatigue of a night well spent settling in. Slowly she pulled away and climbed off of him, finally removing his body from hers and severing the often sought but rarely found connection they had created.

Without a word she sat up and stretched, her muscled back arching up and out from her hips. Jake sighed and reached out to touch her, rolling onto his side his slid his hand up and down her back, massaging the well-defined body before him. His smile was sleepy and content.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked turning toward him with a smile.

"End of the hall," he said with a gesture of his head, his smile brighter then it had been in years.

"Okay." Justine stood up and walked out, the sway in her hips unmistakably sexy.

When she returned Jake had pulled on a pair of loose boxers and straightened the bed. She stood in the doorway and looked over at him lying comfortably under the covers in the bed that looked as if it had been made just for him.

"Come to bed," he said, holding one arm out.

"I...I don't know if I should stay..."

Jake sat up and eyed her knowingly. "Come on, we'll have breakfast and I'll take you home."

With a sigh, she submitted to what she had wanted all along. In his bed she found warmth and acceptance. She wrapped around him, an arm thrown over his waist, her head lying gently upon his shoulder. She sighed and relaxed with a quiet passion that soon passed and drifted into sleep.


End file.
